Round cutting inserts may often manage a number of profiling operations from fine machining to rough machining. Usually, the round cutting inserts generate a fine surface also in connection with high feeding since the round edge functions as a wiper. However, the chip control may easily become deficient, especially in connection with small cutting depths when relatively wide and thin chips are formed that could be hard to break. Thereby, long curled chips are formed that at worst may entangle around the insert holder and scratch the generated surface and possibly cause insert breakdown. Further, round inserts are afflicted with the inherent disadvantage that it is not possible to select an entering angle at a certain cutting depth because the insert is round. Thus, there is a need to provide a round insert with improved chip control for a desired entering angle and a desired cutting depth.